


Maybe in another life

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apologies if it was too crappy and i didnt get the thought properly, M/M, My love for soonhoon, Not all seventeen members mentions but they all appeared, Reincarnation, Sad?, angst maybe, apologies for typos too, but ahs happy ending i think, i seldom write this kind of things so apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: “People are so stuck with the idea of their soulmates permanently attached to them, and believe that one day, even if one dies, reincarnation will rescue their lost love”Jihoon hastily walked a bit to stare at the boy who was a few feet away from him “And I can’t believe you’re one of them,”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2captains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2captains/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this (even though its a failure)!

Soonyoung sits in front of a picture frame, huddled in the fluffiest blanket found in their apartment. He has a mug of hot chocolate with three marshmallows on top wrapped around his cold fingers. Always too cold for winters and Jihoon would do anything to warm up his boyfriend.

“Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung calls and cards his black hair “It’s already winter and Seungcheol hyung finally thought of proposing to Jeonghannie hyung,”

“Fucking finally,” he responds, watching the hair fall back a little messier than before.

“He’s doing it at Christmas. Hyung took me as his lil side kick and Shua hyung would distract Jeonghannie hyung for the rest of the till night. I think it would flop and Jeonghannie hyung would judo flip him and say yes. He doesn’t believe me.”

“Of course, the ever-romantic Choi Seungcheol.”

And Soonyoung continues to relay the bits of his days. Telling him numerous stories about the new Chinese students in the university and complains that he cannot understand them. Jihoon knows that Soonyoung has been studying Chinese for them. Stacks of how-to-learn-Mandarin books lies proof under the desk. He cannot exactly point it out to him so he listens. Holds on to every word he says.

When Jihoon had pink hair, Soonyoung deliberately chose blue hair. He said they matched since pink was the gender stereotype color for girls and blue was the color for boys. Jihoon argued that he was not a girl. Soonyoung pointed out he was the bottom which promptly got him a jab on the stomach and a week out of their bedroom.

Now it was pitch black. It was as if his hair was mourning along with Soonyoung. Jihoon was not really shocked when one night Soonyoung just came home adoring black hair. It suits him though, Jihoon thought. Sexy even.

“I miss you,” Soonyoung says.

Without missing a beat, he says “I miss you too.”

It goes unheard. Soonyoung takes a few minutes staring at the photograph. It was him and Jihoon wearing matching suits in front of their new apartment unit. Both had a rose pinned on their chest, color the same as their atrocious hair color. Both wearing matching rings. Both happy. Jihoon wishes he could turn back to the happy times but he knew it was too late.

Soonyoung stands up and makes his way to prepare for another work day.

Jihoon remains unmoving.

There were days that Soonyoung would bring home friends. Sometimes it would be Seungcheol or Joshua checking if Soonyoung kept the house intact and was not burned to the ground. Mostly Chan comes by and spends the night if he doesn’t have overdue projects in class. Jihoon knows the youngest was keeping Soonyoung company in his absence. Lately it was Seokmin who was keeping Soonyoung’s spirit up no matter how depressed his boyfriend was, never leaving till the man was worn out from crying and tucked to bed safely.

Soonyoung took it the worst when Jihoon died. If it were not for their friends, Soonyoung might have gone astray. Down the dumps, drowning in alcohol- Jihoon dreads to think about how Soonyoung would be if none of them were there to stop him. Jihoon is thankful for them, he would be forever in their debt.

“Hoon-ah,”

His heart breaks as he listens to Soonyoung’s cracking voice.

“Why did you have to go?”

Jihoon looks down on the floor. If he could shed tears, he would.

“I miss you Hoon-ah…”

Soonyoung sobs and Jihoon desperately clamors to pull his boyfriend in a hug. He passes through the human body but that does not stop him from trying to pull Soonyoung in tight fierce hug. To tell him that Jihoon was not anywhere but beside him. Always.

“Soonyoung, I’m here”

He tries to grab on Soonyoung’s sweater but his hand disappears through it.

“I’m here.”

Jihoon’s upper half disappears at the touch of human skin.

“Soonyoung, baby, I’m here.”

Soonyoung curls on their bed, cold and alone.

He screams to the air that refuses him to be heard.

Soonyoung talks to the photo almost every day. Strikes a conversation even though they both know that Jihoon would not be able to reply. He speaks of his continuous lesson in the dance studios, the team he is building for the upcoming spring competition. He rants about nagging bosses and ladies that pin over him. He talks about the most random things.

“Do you believe in soulmates Jihoon-ah?” he asks.

Jihoon replies like the other could hear him good-naturedly “Is that an insult because I am a spirit now?”

“Maybe you are not the guy that does so. Wonwoo told me about the new book he was reading, something about star-crossed lovers that turned out to be soulmates. The writer said something about reincarnation would rescue their lost love,” he sips on his coffee “Do you think reincarnation would be so good and bring you back? Maybe in another life we’ll be together again.”

He watches as Soonyoung shed tears, some of them going straight to his overly sweet coffee. Jihoon reaches out to him but is once again denied of contact.

“Mom called me earlier and told me to go back. That I should start living with them again. She said something about setting me up to dates. ‘To start anew’ she said.”

Soonyoung wipes his tears, empties his mug and goes to work.

Jihoon stands there, unmoving, watching.

Three days later, their friends (including two guys that Jihoon suspects are the two Chinese students that got Soonyoung studying Mandarin) come to the apartment carrying boxes. Jihoon stand in the corner as they empty the apartment in boxes. They talk about the latest songs, the newly opened bakery down the street- they even talk about dogs and their way of peeing. It would be hilarious if were not for the fact that they were boxing his- _their_ \- stuff.

Boxing memories that Jihoon spent years of making.

Jihoon could taste bitterness in his mouth. It was like they were boxing their memories of him.

He grabs for Soonyoung’s hands, tries to stop him from boxing the headphones he uses for mixing music, tries to stop him from putting him in a box to be forgotten, tries to be remembered.

“Soonyoungie, please don’t do this.” He pleads. “Please listen to me. Please-“

“I hope you don’t mind if I touch your music equipment Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung whispers.

“Please Soonyoung. You can’t do this. I’m not gone yet-“

_But you are. That is why he’s doing this._

Jihoon cries even if he cannot shed tears anymore.

It took a whole day to pack everything, it was a feat since it should’ve taken them three days or a week. Jihoon felt like they were too fast in forgetting him. He doesn’t want this. He uselessly reaches out for Soonyoung and have his hand pass through the man. Jihoon has enough of this.

“So I guess that’s all of it,” Seungcheol announced, clapping his hands to remove imaginary dust.

Not all of it, he pleads.

“I hope Jihoon hyung is at peace,” Chan whispered.

“I am not when you do this all of sudden,” he talks even though there was no one to hear him.

Soonyoung guides them to the door, rapidly giving them his gratitude for helping him move out.

Move out.

It was like Soonyoung was getting ready to move out from Jihoon.

The door closes and they were alone. A spirit and a human.

“Why do you have to go?” he asks.

Soonyoung brushed pass him, completely passing through the small unearthly existence of Jihoon. He shuddered and went to the living room. Jihoon holds back a sob but follows his boyfriend. He watches him sit in the middle of the room, pulling out the only thing that was not boxed. Their picture.

“Soonyoung-“

“Jihoon-ah, what do you think of reincarnation?”

He smiles and traces Jihoon’s face like he always did.

“If we were reborn again what do you think we would be? A bird? Maybe a cat, you resemble one so much,” he laughs, eyes crinkling “Or maybe we would be singers. You have a good voice Jihoon-ah. You have a good voice and you said I’m good at dancing, maybe idols?”

Jihoon snorted “Like I could smile for the cameras”

The smaller male walks to where Soonyoung is and sits back to back with his boyfriend. As usual his boyfriend was a head taller than him. Jihoon noticed that Soonyoung grew a few centimeters but he did not. It was yet another proof that Soonyoung is living. Another proof that Jihoon is dead.

“Jihoon-ah I’m moving out of the house but don’t ever think I’m moving on you okay?”

His non-existent breath hitches. Jihoon turns and sees Soonyoung silently weeping. Tears falling straight to the frame and blurring the photo.

“In our next life, I swear on my life I would never let you die before me. I’m going to save you- make you eat all kinds of healthy things, pull you away from cars and I’m never letting you drive too.”

“I think that is for the best,” he cracks a smile and tries to tread his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair.

“Even if you are gone… I will try my best to live my life to the fullest. I will be the best wingman Seungcheol will ever have. Seokmin, Joshua hyung, Seuncheol hyung… even Junhui and Minghao are there to support me fully. I’m really thankful of them. I will never be alone with them around I swear,” he shakes his head good-naturedly “So have fun in heaven, okay?”

“Soonyoung I-“

“Let’s meet in another life okay?”

Then Jihoon thinks of the days they spent together.

_“M-My family doesn’t want me anymore-“_

_“I got you Jihoon. I’m here for you. Always.”_

The sadness that they carried together.

_“I passed! Jihoon-ah, I passed!”_

_“Congratulations babe. Now let me treat you some good meat!”_

The happiness that they shared together.

_“You are the Juliet to my Romeo. Will you please go to the dance with me?”_

_“They both died. Stop being cheesy. And yes, I will go to the dance with you so will you please stop kneeling on a puddle? You’re ruining the pants I washed for your damn it.”_

The feelings that they hold close together.

Jihoon smiles. It would be nice if they could do it again in another life.

“Okay, let’s meet in another life.”

Soonyoung lifts his head and meets Jihoon’s eyes. He knows the other could not see him but Jihoon knows Soonyoung has that radar that could sniff out wherever Jihoon was. He lifts his hand to touch Soonyoung’s face, slowly etching Soonyoung’s face to his mind. Those slanted eyes that makes him melt in every glance and small lips that makes him feel like goo whenever they kiss, Jihoon was going to miss it all.

“I love you, Soonyoung.”

The man breaks out into a smile. He smiles and wipes his tears. Soonyoung stands up and proceeds to go to their room. Jihoon watches him, like always. His boyfriend stands before the doorway, a hand on the door. Jihoon accepts it all. He was dead and Soonyoung needs to keep on living.

That never meant that Soonyoung would stop loving him.

“I love you, Jihoon.”

The door closes and Jihoon accepts it all.

 

* * *

 

Thirteen boys stands in front of a mirror, all breathing heavily as they check if they were all in the correct position. The performance team leader claps his hands and calls for an hour break. Most of them falls to the floor and the rest went crawling to their water bottles and towels. Soonyoung just stood there, watching himself in the mirror as he stretched. His eyes catches Jihoon watching him from behind.

“Too handsome for you?” Soonyoung smirked.

“Fat chance,” Jihoon snorts and proceeds to drink.

Junhui calls their attention and suggested going to the nearest food chain to eat lunch. Everyone scrambles to follow the Chinese man. Seungcheol noticed that Soonyoung and Jihoon remained from where they were.

“Not hungry?” he asked, jabbing a thumb to point outside.

“Order takeout for me hyung, manager hyung told me the boss wanted to talk to me about the latest track,” Jihoon hummed.

Seungcheol turned to Soonyoung and the performance team leader shrugged, “Oder takeout for me too. I still need to finish choreographing,”

The general leader pursed his lips in disappointment but nodded his head, understanding the pressure going through his co-leaders. “Alright but don’t overwork okay? We still have a fan signing event tomorrow.”

“Yes hyung.” They hummed.

Satisfied, Seungcheol left them. They both continued what they were doing, Jihoon fiddling with his phone while Soonyoung continued trying out different moves in front of the mirror. It took a couple of minutes to notice that Jihoon was not leaving just yet. The younger boy had his eyes closed but Soonyoung perfectly knew the boy was awake.

“I thought boss wanted to talk to you?” Soonyoung pressed stop on the player, wiping the sweat dripping from his face.

“It was a lie,” Jihoon admitted.

 “I think someone wants to have an alone time with his boyfriend~” he smirked.

Jihoon promptly blushed and looked away “Shut up,”

The vocal team leader pulled Soonyoung’s bag and took his water bottle from it. He threw it to Soonyoung, who perfectly caught it and immediately started drinking. It was one of those strange dynamics. that started since they were trainees that never stopped. If Jihoon had a say in it, he says it got better ever since they got official together.

He noticed a book lying inside his boyfriend’s bag. He flipped it open and was slightly shocked that it was something about soulmates. He knew Soonyoung was a romantic but never did he thought he was this kind of romantic. Even going far to reincarnation.

“People are so stuck with the idea of their soulmates permanently attached to them, and believe that one day, even if one dies, reincarnation will rescue their lost love”

Jihoon hastily walked a bit to stare at the boy who was a few feet away from him “And I can’t believe you’re one of them,”

Soonyoung’s ears reddened at the sight of his boyfriend holding up the soulmate book quiz he got from Wonwoo. The younger boy holding it up with a smirk in his face and on his other hand was the result he got from the book. ‘PAST LOVERS’ it says. The dancer grabs the book from him and hugs it protectively away from prying hands.

“Do you have a problem with it?!” he demanded and no, he was not pouting.

Jihoon laughed and poked Soonyoung on his forehead “I don’t. Just surprised.”

Then silence. With mere words, they were at ease. Soonyoung loosened up and pulled his boyfriend to sit beside him. He opened the book and showed Jihoon about the result they got. Apparently one of them died and the other spent the rest of their years helplessly in love. Jihoon snorted and commented that Soonyoung was probably the one that died.

“Rude,” Soonyoung scowled and flipped the pages.

“Alright, let’s just say I died,” Jihoon chuckled “But I think I will only die protecting you,”

Soonyoung gaped and Jihoon ran away from his overly excited boyfriend. They ended up doing chase with Soonyoung madly running for Jihoon and Jihoon running like his life depended on it. Unfortunately (or fortunately for Soonyoung), Jihoon tripped from one of the member’s bag and Soonyoung launched himself to catch the smaller male. Not missing his chance, Soonyoung held Jihoon closer and not letting him go. Not missing a beat, Soonyoung started tickling him.

“Did you just go greasy on me Lee Jihoon?”

“No! Let me go!”

Jihoon struggled for freedom but to no avail. He laughed and cursed at Soonyoung tickling his sensitive spots. Soonyoung used his build against Jihoon and it was not long before the younger gave up and just laughed for fun. After a few minutes, he stopped and slumped on Jihoon.

“Jerk,” Jihoon muttered and pushed the older boy away from him.

“You love me,” Soonyoung whined and pulled Jihoon into a back hug.

It was one of the things Jihoon love about hugging. Soonyoung’s warmth seeped to his skin, effectively warming him up. As if it was a habit, Soonyoung’s lips found its way to Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon melted in his embrace. He holds Soonyoung close. It was wonderful feeling that Jihoon refuses to let go.

“I love you Jihoon-ah,”

“I love you too Soonyoung,”

Jihoon interlocks their fingers and enjoys the warmth of their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt! A mutual(?) gave this to me. I hope it was not too crappy! I hope y'all enjoyed this fic. I love soonhoon and my writing is not doing justice to it.


End file.
